MRS WHO?
by MrsWood3
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for a reunion after living in Australia. she returns with her husband and surprises everyone by returning to Wizarding London. Just who is Hermione's husband. Hermione's Mrs Who? This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and any help to make it better is appreciated. Please R&R Thanks.


MRS WHO?

I was finally back, back to where I belong. I had left the Wizarding World after the end of the war to go to Australia and find my parents. While there I realised how much I missed! While my parents had no memory of their previous and original lives they had had a baby, I have a brother! So I stayed awhile to catch up with them and finally gain their forgiveness. At first they were angry and disappointed in me, but soon they came to terms with it and understood why I obliviated them. I stayed in Australia 6 months before I met my husband…again. The reason I say again is because I already knew my husband, we both attended Hogwarts together and were in the same house, Gryffindor! We were never really friends, I mean he was a few years older than me and of course he was the popular quiddich captain and I was the know-it-all prudish bookworm. That's right, I Hermione Jean Granger married Oliver wood, Gryffindor keeper, Puddlemere united and England quiddich star.

Now I'm on my way to the 5th year annual Hogwarts reunion, I can't believe it been 5 years since I left Hogwarts and 6 since the end of the second wizarding war. I haven't seen my friends for those five years and although I've missed them I don't regret leaving for Australia, if I hadn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with Oliver and be blessed with the most amazing family.

I open the doors to the Great Hall, even though the castle had to be rebuilt it still has the same old atmosphere. I step through the threshold as see three familiar faces, I walk over to them.  
"Hermione Granger, is that you?!"Ginny Weasley asks.  
"The one and only!" I state pulling her in for a hug.  
"I can't believe it" Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother says astounded, "I mean I hoped you'd come but I wasn't sure if you would" he explained giving her a hug.  
"I wasn't sure either to be honest" I reply meekly.  
"So… where's my hug?" Harry Potter asked me which earned a laugh from myself and our two red-headed companions.  
"So how have you guys been?" I asked after giving Harry a hug.  
"We've been really good Hermione, we're all married, Ron married Luna Lovegood and had Phoebe Weasley, Harry finally married Cho Chang" at this Ginny sent a wink in Harrys direction "they had James and Albus. And I miss Granger, married the Neville Longbottom and have Alice Longbottom, but we all have another one on the way" she said with a cheeky smile.  
"Wow guys that's amazing, I'm so sorry that I missed these past five years" I said guiltily.  
"Hey don't worry, we missed you to but you are staying for good now right?" Ginny asked.  
"oh yes definitely" I grinned.  
"Anyway, what's going on with you Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Well I reversed the spell on my parents and have a little brother, he's almost five" I told them "and I've just moved back to London" I continued.  
"And who's the husband? He must be rich!" Ginny said with a grin, noticing my wedding and engagement rings.  
"Well…." I started but was interrupted by a commotion at the entrance of the Great Hall. There stood my husband looking as handsome as ever. He was surrounded by the ex-Hogwarts students and the media.  
"What are you doing here Mr Wood? This isn't your reunion!" one asked.  
"Is your wife in this room Mr Wood?" someone else asked.  
"Mr Wood, tell us who your wife is!" another said.  
"Are there any kids at home?"  
"Where have you been the past 5 years?" The questions just kept coming and coming.  
"Is that Oliver Wood?" Ron asked in shock. I smirked.  
"Yes I think it is Ron" Harry Replied.  
"He's so dreamy" an ex-Slytherin swooned.  
"Thank merlin I'm single" Lavender Brown gloated while pulling her dress up a little higher then mid-thigh. I wanted to gauge her eyes out!  
He spotted me from across the hall and made his way over to me straight away, ignoring everybody else.  
"Hello Oliver, I don't know if you remember me, but I was in first year when you were in your fifth?" Lavender cooed standing in front of him. My eyes narrowed at her.  
"No, I'm sorry I don't, now if you'll excuse me" he said as he started moving again.

"Is he coming over here?" Ron asked again.  
"Yes, I believe he is Ron" Harry replied again.  
"Sorry I'm late love, couldn't get the twins to bed, but don't worry, they're asleep and my parents are looking after them" he told me as he placed a on my lips.  
"You married Oliver Wood?" Ron asked for the third time in shock.  
And before Harry couldn't answer I did, "yes, I did Ronald".  
"Wow that's unexpected" Seamus Finnigan chuckled breaking the silence. Everyone once again started gossiping, talking, eating, drinking.  
"Unbelievable, I thought you'd be the last person to marry a quiddich player 'Mione" Ron gawked.  
"Ex-quiddich player, I can't play anymore, I was badly injured 3 months ago" the Scottish wizard told them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry said. "I know how much you loved the sport".  
"Still do mate!, just because I can't play it doesn't mean I can't do anything else related to it" Oliver grinned.  
"My wonderfully talented husband has been offered a place at here as the new flying teacher and quiddich coach as Madam Hooch is retiring the end of this year!" I stated proudly.  
"Congratulations" my three friends and their spouses who had just joined us cheered.  
"But don't forget my beautiful wife, that you have been offered a job as well" Oliver reminded me.  
"Really? That's wonderful 'Mione!" Ginny congratulated me.  
"What position did you get?" Luna asked me.  
"I'm taking over Madam Pomphrey as medi-witch" I told them.  
"Wow, I always thought you'd go into healing" Harry told me.

We all went to one of the larger tables with some drinks and sat down and caught up with each other.  
"Wow, so you guys met again in Australia?" Neville asked.  
"Yep, I was on holiday and I bumped into 'Mione in one of the Cafes" Oliver smiled at me lovingly.  
"and we started chatting and then he asked me on a date and it went from there" I continued.  
"Awww, that's so romantic" Cho gushed.  
"We got married a year later and six month after that I fell pregnant with the twins" I told them. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"Twins?" Harry asked just to make sure he had heard right.  
"Yep twins, Noah Harry and Taylor Ginerva Wood" Oliver stated proudly.  
"Awww you guys" Ginny cried as her and Harry pulled them into a hug.  
"oh and don't forget Zachary Ronald and Kasey Luna Wood" I told them rubbing my stomach, I look at Oliver who had the biggest smile on his face.  
Luna, Cho and Ginny all squealed and pulled me over to them to talk.  
"I can't believe all four of us are pregnant at the same time" Ginny gushed.  
"I know all of our kids will attend Hogwarts together" Luna said.  
"Thank Merlin you'll be there Hermione!" Cho piped in. we all burst into laughter.  
We talked for a little longer but were interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. And in sauntered Cormac Mclaggen. Merlin that man was creepy.  
"Oh no" I heard Ginny say  
"What is it love?" Neville asked his wife.  
"Mclaggen" was all Ginny said before Ron, Harry and Neville were out of their seats and stood next to me. "What's wrong with him?" Oliver asked in confusion.  
"Well in sixth year Cormac kinda liked Hermione, she took him to Slughorn's Christmas party to make Ron jealous and he's been obsessed with her ever since" Ginny told the Scott.  
"Whenever any of us sees him he asks us for Hermione's address" Harry continued.  
"He wasn't going to come tonight until he knew 'Mione was coming" Ron finished.  
"Look out he's on his way" Luna told us.

"Hello there Hermione, I've missed you so much my dear" Cormac began. "I thought you were avoiding me, but I knew you couldn't stay away for long" he continued moving closer to me, I moved away instantly. "Come on, you aren't still trying to play hard to get are you Miss Granger?" he asked with a cocky grin.  
"It's Mrs Wood and no I'm not trying to play anything Mr Mclaggen" I stated.  
"Mrs Who?" he asked in shock.  
"Mrs Wood, and if you'd so kindly step away from my wife then I won't have to beat you to a pulp" Oliver stated quite calmly which made me so proud.  
"Well I see I'm not wanted here, oh look is that Lavender Brown over there, bye!" he stated rather hurriedly before sauntering away.  
"Well, that was…interesting!" Cho stated.  
"It was definitely something" Ginny replied.

The rest of the night went without any more interruptions and everybody left with a promise of lunch the next day.  
When we got back to wood manor we got into bed. "Well that went rather well" Oliver stated.  
"Yes it did, I love you Mr Wood!" I told him before kissing him.  
"And I love you too Mrs Wood" he replied and we both fell asleep and couldn't wait for the rest of our new lives.


End file.
